Beauty and the Geek
by SimpleUnique
Summary: Olivia is the popular girl at school that everyone likes and wants to be. Fitz is the new geeky transfer student. She never suspected to ever cross paths with someone like him, and he never suspected to cross paths with someone like her. What happens when beauty meets geek?
1. Intro

**This is my first Fanfiction of a Scandal story. I've been reading all of the Scandal stories for the past 3 months now and I've finally decided to start one of my own. I am in the middle of writing the first chapter but I just wanted to make a intro giving a little background about Fitz and Olivia in this story. Just so you can get a glimpse of where I'm going with this story. **

Beauty and the Geek

Intro

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was the new transfer student in college. He came from Venice, Italy. He lived in the Americas for 4 years now, but he still goes back to visit. His father is one of the richest mob bosses in Italy. He comes from dirty money. Fitzgerald now attends Miami University. He wasn't your average popular rich boy, nobody knew his family was rich. Fitz was the opposite of that. He was a nerd. He had square glasses, wore is hair slicked straight back everyday, he wore button up shirts with a different colored vest to match each one and long khaki pants. He got teased everyday in high school. Now Fitz is starting his junior year at Miami University. He doesn't want to get treated like how he got treated in high school. Fitz has void to just stay to himself.

Olivia Carolyn Pope was and still is the popular girl in school. She doesn't try to be popular, everyone just likes her. She's kind, head strong, and doesn't take shit from anyone. She does want she wants, when she wants. She was also beautiful. She had long curly locks that stopped at her mid-back, mocha skin, high cheek bones, the biggest doe eyes, and plump lips. Both of Olivia's parents make a lot of money. Her mother, Maya Pope, is a famous singer. Her father, Eli Pope, is the head of the C.I.A. But none of her friends know that. Olivia is now attending her second year at Miami University with her best friend Abby Welhan. Her boyfriend of 2 years, Edison Davis, is a senior at Miami University.

Olivia and Fitz are the complete opposite of each other. They never thought they would become apart of each other's lives until now.

What happens when beauty meets geek?


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally got the first Chapter up. Thanks for all the follows I gotten so far on this story. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. **

Chapter 1

_Fitz was home on his ranch in Santa Barbara, riding his horse with his older brother, Dent. "Race you to the old house in the woods!" Fitz yelled at his brother and took off on his horse before his brother could protest. Dent chuckled and went after Fitz. With their adrenaline pumping, they raced through woods dodging all the trees. Dent started gaining on Fitz and was trailing right behind him. Fitz looked back at Dent and saw him right on his tail. When he turned back around, he jerked his horse to the left to dodge a fallen tree branch. This have Dent the opportunity to pass him. Dent raced acrossed the opened field to the old house. When Dent made it to the old house, he stopped. Fitz came up right behind. "Why'd you stop Dent?" _

_Dent's voice was low and serious. "Don't move Fitz." Fitz suddenly became alarmed at the tone __of__ Dent's voice. He looked in the direction of the old house and gasp when he saw his families enemies, The Bianchi's. "When I say go, you turn around and run Fitz and don't look back. Got it?" Fitz couldn't even respond because he was so shocked to see them. They hadn't seen them since they left Italy. His father moved them to the Americas so they could get away from Marco Bianchi and his mob. His oldest son, David Bianchi, and Jake Bianchi stood before them. David cocked his shot gun and pointed it at them. "Go Fitz!" Fitz turned his horse around and bolted for the woods. _

_BANG!_

* * *

><p>Fitz jumped out of his sleep when he heard a loud horn blowing in his ear. He looked up and saw his roommate, Edison, standing over him with some of his teammates laughing at him. "Get the hell up dork!" One of his teammates grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over him. They all laughed at him and high fives each other then walked out the door.<p>

Fitz let out a loud sign. He through is now wet covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed. He looked at his clock and noticed her only had 20 minutes to get dressed and get to his class across campus. "Shit!" Fitz got got and ran to his closet to find something to wear. He threw in a pair of khaki shorts, long white socks, his old math summer camp shirt, and a sweater. He didn't even bother trying to fix his hair. Fitz grabbed his glasses, book bag, and laptop and sprinted out the door. He had 10 minutes to find his class and get across campus. He sprinted through the courtyards running into people and knocking their stuff out of their hands. He stopped a girl walking past him. "Could he tell me where Political Science 101 with Mr. Beene is located?"

She took a look at Fitz and laughed at him. She pointed to the building across from them, "it's in there."

"Thank you!" Fitz yelled as he took off running towards the building. As he approached the building, he glanced and saw Edison and his teammates standing outside of the building. Edison was talking to some girl that he didn't get a good look at. It looked like they were arguing about something. Fitz figured he could just run past quickly and he wouldn't be noticed. Fitz made a run for it and as he was about to go through the doors, he ran into the girl and knocked her down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" She yelled from the ground. Fitz looked up and saw Edison storming towards him. He took off running. He didn't know where he was running to because he hadn't gotten directions to his class yet. Fitz turned and saw Edison and his teammates running after him. He ran down a hall and hid in the closet.

10 minutes passed by until Fitz finally came out of the closet. He started walking around until he saw a girl walking past him. "Do you know where Mr. Beene's class is?"

"Mr. Beene is up the stairs to the right."

Fitz didn't even bother to tell her thank you. He ran up the stairs and into the class.

"I'm Mr. Bee-, well it's nice of you to join us Mr. Grant!"

Fitz was breathing hard from running, "I'm sorry Mr. Beene! It's just that-"

He cut Fitz off before he could finish. "I don't care for your excuses Grant! You are wasting my time! Don't be late again! Now go find a seat!" He turned around and continued to write on the bored. Fitz looked into the crowd of student and there was barely any place to sit except for the back row at the end. He went up the steps to the empty seat next to the girl. She was looking down writing notes. Fitz sat down in the empty seat. The girl looked up at him and he looked over at her. He then realized that was the same girl he just ran into.

* * *

><p>The sound of Olivia's alarm came blaring through her speakers, waking her out of her sleep. She hit the top of her alarm clock to turn it off. She sat up and bed and pushed her hair out of her face. Olivia was happy about starting her first day of her sophomore year in college. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out the bathroom, there was a knock at her door. She knew it could only be one person coming to her room this early. She opened the door and was greeted by her bestfriend Abby Wehlan.<p>

"Good morning Liv." Abby greeted with a smile as she walked through the door.

Olivia smiled at her best friend. "Good morning Abby. I love your outfit!" Abby wore a white razor back tank-top, a long black maxi skirt with slits at the sides, a infinite scarf, with sandals.

Abby walked in and sat on her bed. "Aw thanks Liv. What are you going to wear today Miss. Diva? You know you always have the best outfits."

Olivia walked into her closet. "I don't know yet." She started looking through pieces of clothes. "What about my navy blue a-line skirt, my white button up shirt, with my nude red bottoms?"

"Cuutteeee!" Abby squealed.

Olvia giggled and got dressed. 20 minutes later, she was dressed and had her hair straightened. She grabbed her keys, her Michael Kors purse, and her notebook. "Let's go Abbs!" A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the school in Olivia's red Challenger. As they were walking up to the building, Olivia saw Edison and his teammates. Edison and Olivia were dating since her freshmen year in college. Olivia loved Edison, but she wasn't in love with him. Edison cheated on Olivia in the past and she doesn't full trust him anymore. Rumors have been going around that Edison had been messing around with some girl named Amanda Tanner last night after a party. When Olivia asked him about it, of course he denied it.

"Have you guys worked things out?" Abby asked Olivia as they were walking towards the building.

Olivia signed. "Not really. But I don't want to talk to him right now. I'm just going to ignore him." As they were walking up the steps, Edison started calling Olivia's name.

"Olivia! Baby!"

Olivia looked straight ahead and acted like she didn't even see him. Edison ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Edison! Get your hands off of me!"

Edison pulled her to him. "You heard me calling you Liv! Why did you ignore me?!"

"Maybe because I have nothing to say to you!" Olivia tried to pull her arm away from him. "Get off of me Edison!"

Edison was getting very annoyed with Olivia. "Are you seriously still on this bullshit?! I told you wasn't with that girl last night."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "You're nothing but a lying asshole!" She pushed Edison off of her. She turned to walk inside the building to Abby but was knocked over by another body. "Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" She didn't really get a good look at his face. She saw him look at Edison and his teammates then took off running.

Abby ran over to her and helped her up. "Liv! Are you okay?"

Olivia stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Yeah Abbs. I'm okay. Come on, let's get to class before we're late."

Abby and Olivia walked into their class and realized how packed it was. They found a few seats at the top of the lecture room. An older man with short white hair came in the class with a cup of coffee in his hand and his briefcase in the other hand. He turned to the board and started writing on it. "I'm Mr. Bee-" he was interrupted by a guy running in the class. "We'll it's nice of you to join us Mr. Grant!" Olivia looked up from her notebook and noticed that is was the same boy who bumped into her early. She took the time to actually look at him. She thought that he couldn't dress at all. But if she looked at his face, he had the most piercing blue eyes. She turned her attention away from him and looked back down at her notebook. Olivia could here him walking up the stairs towards her but she didn't look over until she heard him sitting next to her. They made eye contact and held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours. Blue meeting brown.

Fitz sat down and faced her. "I-I .. Uh.. I'm sorry about.. you know.. earlier.. when I ran into you." He started rubbing the back of his neck. "I was in a hurry and I didn't see you until the last minute and I would've helped you up and apologized, but those guys.. and.. uhh."

He was rambling. Olivia smiled at him. "It's okay. Really." Fitz's breath caught in his throat when he saw her smile. He took the time to notice how beautiful she was. From her smile to her big doe eyes. Olivia noticed him staring at her and she couldn't help but blush at him. She extended her hand out to him, "Olivia. Olivia Pope."

He placed his hand into hers. "Fitzgerald Grant. But call me Fitz."

"Miss Pope and Mr. Grant! Please pay attention or get out of my classroom!"

They both jumped, faced forward and continued taking notes. Fitz didn't know exactly why, but he had a feel that he was going to get to know Olivia better later in the year.

**That's it for Chapter 1. Tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of the positive reviews I've gotten back and all of the follows and favorites. I apologize for any previous grammar errors I've made in the last chapter and I apologize if I have any in this chapter. Her is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

All throughout class, Fitz couldn't help but steal glances at Olivia from the corner of his eye every now and then. He has never seen anyone as beautiful as Olivia. He wanted to get to know he a lot better. Fitz has never been a ladies man. Fitz used to have a girlfriend named Amelie back when he lived on the ranch, but that was an arrangement by his father. She was pretty but Olivia was beautiful to him. Fitz's thoughts were interrupted by Professor Beene, "Okay class! All year long you will be working on a assignment with a partner." Olivia and Abby looked at each other smiling. Every time they had to do an assignment, they would always be partners. Professor Beene continued, "Partners that I shall assign you!" Everyone in the class groaned at this. Fitz didn't feel comfortable working with anybody. He was always the outcast and no one ever wanted to work with him. "You all will be given a case that you will go out and get evidence on throughout the year. At the end of the year, you will debate why your victim is guilty or not guilty. On the table next to me are the case files, guidelines and requirements. You are to pick these up as I call you and your partner down to my desk, then you are dismissed for the day." Professor Beene took a seat at his desk, put on his reading glasses, and began going through the list of students.

As fewer students were left in the classroom, the more nervous Fitz got about working with someone he didn't know. "Olivia Pope." Olivia gathered her things and started to make her way down the steps. "Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz looked up like a deer caught in headlights. His heart started to race. He looked down at Olivia and saw her looking back at him. Fitz gathered his things and made his way down the steps. He was halfway down when a guy, stuck his foot out and made him trip down the stairs. Fitz looked up at Olivia from the floor and she just turned her head away from him. Professor Beene took his reading glasses off and started yelling. "Hey! What are we?! High schoolers?! Let's act mature!" Fitz gathered his things and ran out of the classroom, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, Fitz was walking around campus by himself. He wanted to just get a chance to clear his head and have some time to himself. As he was walking, he noticed Olivia sitting under a tree by herself. She looked like she was studying, this was Fitz's chance. He gathered up the little bit of confidence had had and walked over to her. Olivia saw someone walking towards her and she looked up to see Fitz. She chuckled and looked around to see if anyway was watching them. "H-Hi, O-Oliv-Olivia."<p>

She gave him a small smile. "Hi Fitz."

Fitz stood there just looking down at her. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He was taken aback by her beauty once again. The way the setting sunlight shined on her skin made it look like she was glowing. Olivia noticed that Fitz was just staring at her. "Uh, did you need something Fitz?"

Fitz rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Uh-h.. No.. I-I mean..um."

Fitz was interrupted by someone yelling, "Hey!" Olivia and Fitz turned their heads in the direction of the person yelling and saw Edison storming towards them. "What do you think you're doing talking to my girl?!"

Olivia got up and stood in front of Fitz before Edison could get to him. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore Edison so leave us alone!" Edison stopped right in front of Olivia and looked down at her, square in her eyes. When Olivia realized he wasn't going to say anything, she turned around to Fitz, smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "So I'm throwing a party tonight and you should come. It starts at 9:00. Don't be late." She winked at him then grabbed her stuff. Fitz thought his heart was going to fall out of his chest. Olivia turned to Edison and gave him a look before walking off. Fitz had a goofy smile on his face as he watched her walk away.

Edison grabbed Fitz by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "You better watch yourself!" He let go of him and walked away. Fitz didn't want to have to deal with Edison at all this year. He went to the dorm manager and got his room switched. He would be getting a new roommate tomorrow. He was so excited for the party trip night that he ran back to his dorm room to get ready to see Olivia.

* * *

><p>"Liv! This is going to be the best party ever!" Olivia smiled at Abby from her vanity mirror. Abby came over to Olivia's room to get ready with her for the party. "Liv you look HOT! But when do you not?" Both girls giggled. Olivia had one a black body con dress with her silver Louis Vuitton red bottoms and silver accessories. She straightened her hair and decided to wear her Chinese bangs.<p>

"Thanks Abbs! You look hot too!" Abby wore a emerald green, one sleeve body con dress with golden open toed shoes and gold accessories. She pinned her red hair up in the back of her head. Olivia stood up and checked herself in the mirror one last time. "Okay Abbs, let's go." Both girls got into Olivia's car and left for the party.

"How are you and Edison?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I broke it off with him. But tonight, he's going to realize what he's been missing." As Olivia pulled into a parking spot of the building the party was going to be held in, she looked up in saw Fitz standing on the sidewalks with a rose in his hand. Fitz wore a black tuck that stopped above his ankles, showing off his white socks. He had his hair gelled back and these big thick glasses on. "Oh my gosh." Olivia mumbled under her breath as she got out of the car.

Fitz spotted Olivia getting out of her car and walking towards the building. Fitz thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Fitz gave Olivia a smile wave and started walking toward her. "Hi Olivia. I bought this rose for you. You look very beautiful." Fitz handed Olivia the rose.

She took it and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Fitz." Abby chuckled next to her when she saw what Fitz was wearing. Olivia nudged Abby in her side. "You look uh.. Nice." Fitz smiled. That was all he needed to hear. Olivia looked out the corner of her eye and saw Edison walking toward the building. "Come on, let's go inside." Edison watched Olivia as she walked passed him with Fitz. He clenched his fist together and walked inside.

The party was going great. Abby was dancing with someone football player and Fitz was standing next to Olivia at the bar. Fitz didn't really know what to say to her so he just stood there. Olivia watched as Edison went over to Amanda Tanner and pulled her to the dance floor. This made Olivia's blood boil. She turned to Fitz and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "Come dance with me." Fitz didn't know how to reach. He couldn't believe any of this was happening to him. Olivia turned her back to Fitz but made sure she was in view for Edison to see. She started grinding on Fitz. Fitz stood there at first. He wasn't sure if he should grab hold of her or not. Olivia made the decision for him. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. Edison noticed Olivia dancing with Fitz. He instantly got pissed. Fitz noticed Olivia started grinding on him harder. He looked up at her a noticed her focus was some place else. He followed her line of vision and noticed she was looking at Edison, that instantly made Fitz realize that she was using him.

He was about to push her off of him when she stopped. He looked up and noticed zedison standing in from of them, looking right at him. "Didn't I fucking tell you to watch it?!" Edison grabbed Fitz by his collar and slammed him on the ground.

Olivia instantly felt guilty. This is not what she wanted to happen. "Edison! Get off of him!" She grabbed Edison's arm trying to pull him off of Fitz.

Before he got off of him, Edison kicked Fitz in his stomach and laughed. Fitz grunted and rolled over. Edison grabbed someone drink out of their hand and poured it on Fitz. "That's why she was only dancing with you to make me jealous. You're a loser! Nobody likes you nor wants to be around someone as nerdy as you are!" Everyone started to laugh at Fitz. He looked up at Olviva and she turned her head when she saw Fitz looking at her. He was more hurt then he had ever been before. He thought Olivia was different then other people. Fitz got up and walked put of the building.

* * *

><p>10 minutes after Fitz stormed out, Olivia ran out looking for him. She saw spotted him in the other courtyard across the street. Olivia ran over to him. "Fitz!" Fitz looked up from his spot on the bench and saw Olivia running over to him. He stood up and started walking in the other direction. "No! Wait! I wanted to apologize!" Fitz stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to face her. When Olivia reached him, she stopped and stood behind him breathing hard. "I'm so sorry Fitz. I never wanted that to happen to you. I hated seeing that happen to you. I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never used you like I did." Olivia waited for Fitz to respond to her, but he didn't. "I'm really am sorry Fitz. Pic know you don't want to talk to me anymore, nor want anything to do with me. I can get Professor Beene to switch partners. So uh.. Goodnight Fitz." Olivia turned and started walking away.<p>

"I thought you were different." Olivia stopped and turned back around to Fitz. His back was still towards her. "All my life, I've been the outsider. The loser, nerd, dork, geek. All I've ever wanted was to have people like me for once. I'm always getting teased and picked. I thought I could come into college and things be different." A tear rolled down Fitz's cheek.

Olivia walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry Fitz. What can I do to help?"

Fitz turned around to face her. "You want to help me."

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I don't know what I was thinking but treating you like that. That's not who I really am. I'll gladly do anything to help you."

Fitz thought about it for a moment. This was his chance to finally come out of his "nerd" life. "I want.. I want you to make me popular. For the next 3 months, you will be by girlfriend."

Olivia chuckled. "You're kidding right?"

Fitz kept a serious face. "I'm not kidding at all. You said you would do ANYTHING I wanted to help. And this is what I want,"

Olivia looked at humane realized he wasn't going to change his mind. "Ugh, fine. But first, we have to do something about your wardrobe. If we're going to do this, you have to look decent."

Fitz looked down at his clothes. "What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

Olivia giggled. Even though Fitz was upset with Olivia, he thought her laugh was the most beautiful sound he's every heard. "Everything. Saturday. Meet me in this same courtyard Saturday morning at 8:00. We have a lot to do." Olivia smiled at Fitz then walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>please review :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this is late. After the finished typing Chapter 3 last week, everything got deleted when I was about to publish it. Then, I've had a crazy week with school and didn't have time to finish. But it's up now so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Fitz sat in the courtyard waiting for Olivia to show up. She couldn't help but be nervous about getting a new look. He never really changed over the years. Thinking about changing, he thought of his brother Dent and how he wanted to change his look.

_Fitz was sitting at the kitchen table eating carrots and doing his homework while his mother cooked dinner. She was making her famous spaghetti and meatballs for their family that was visiting from Italy. She was just moving the big pot of noodles off the stove eye and onto the cooling eye on the island in the kitchen. She heard Dent call her name. She turned around and screamed dropping the pot of noodles on the floor. "What the hell did you do Dent?" Fitz turned around to see why his mother was yelling and saw Dent standing in the kitchen with hot pink hair and a horrified look on his face._

_"I just wanted to dye my hair! The bottle said rose and I thought it meant a red rose, not pink!" Fitz busted out laughing at hearing Dent's explanation. "Shut up Fitz!" Dent yelled at him while throwing a meatball at his face._

Fitz smiled at the memory of his brother. He was interrupted out of his thoughts by a car honking. He looks up and sees Olivia waving at him from inside her car. Fitz gives her a small smile and gets up and heads to her car. "Hi." Olivia smiled and greeted Fitz as he got into the car. Fit greeted her with a simple head nod. Olivia figure that Fitz would give her the cold shoulder because of what happened at the party. She planned to make it up to him today. "Are you hungry? I was thinking that we could go grab a bite to eat then head to the mall and the outlets. What do you think?"

Fitz kept looking straight ahead. "Yeah sure, you just need to take me by the ATM first.""

Olivia came to a stop at a red light and turned to Fitz. "You don't have to. Everything is on me today."

Fitz shook his head. "I can't let you do that Olivia. Just take me by the bank."

Olivia started driving again. "No Fitz. I owe you." Fitz saw no reason to argue with her so he just nodded his head. Fitz was still upset with Olivia from the previous night. He didn't really want to be there with her either. 5 minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Steak-and-Shake. Fitz followed Olivia into the restaurant and they sat down at a booth in the corner. They looked over the menu in silence, and after the waiter came and took their order they still sat in silence. Olivia decided to speak up first. "So Fitz, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

Olivia shrugged. "Anything."

"Well, I'm originally from Italy, but we moved to California when I was 10."

"Wow. Italy. Any siblings?" Fitz cleared his throat and shifted in the seat at the mention of siblings. "We don't have to talk about it." Luckily for Fitz, the waiter came to the table with their food and they continued to eat in silence.

* * *

><p>After they were finished eating, they got into the car and headed to the mall. "So Fitz, first we can do a little shoe shopping, then I scheduled you an hair appointment at 4:30, and after that we can finish shopping by getting you some new clothes."<p>

Fitz touched his hair curly afro. "What do I need to get my hair down? I think my hair looks great."

Olivia looked at the top of Fitz's head. She scrunched her nose and shocked her head no. "Uh, no. You need a hair cut Fitz. Let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the first shoe store she saw. Olivia made Fitz try on several different pairs of shoes from Clark's to Sperry's.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Fitz and Olivia both looked up from the shoes and saw Edison standing there with a smirk on his face. He got up in Fitz's face. "What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

Olivia stepped in front of Fitz. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore Edison! So how about you just leave us the fuck alone!"

Edison looked at Olivia and chuckled. "You're pathetic." And he walked out of the store.

Olivia grabbed a few boxes of shoes in her hand. "Let's purchase these so se can go. Don't want you to be late for you're hair appointment." She walked over towards the counter. Fitz stood there stunned. He couldn't believe Olivia actually defended him, and especially against Edison. Fitz watched her at the counter as she purchased the shoes. She turned around and saw him staring at her. She gave him a soft smile and he actually returned it. She walked over to him and handed him his bag. "Let's go."

They went a few stores down to the salon. They walked in and the receptionist greeted them as they walked in. "Hi, welcome to Style Hair Salon. How may I help you today?"

"I scheduled an appointment for Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz watched as the lady started typing something on the computer. "Okay, you can go to the back and take a seat at the second chair on the right then your stylist will be with you shortly."

Olivia turned to Fitz and grabbed his bag out of his hand. "I'm going to go put this in the car, do a little shopping for myself, then I'll come back to see if you're finished. Okay?"

Fitz nodded his head and walked to the back.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Olivia came back with several,bags on her arms to see if Fitz was done getting his hair done. Olivia walked to the back where Fitz was getting his hair done. His stylist was standing to this side holding a before picture of Fitz in from of his face. "Are you ready to see the new Fitz?" Olivia nodded. The stylist removed the pictures from in front of him and Olivia gasped at the new Fitz. He got his hair cut shorter with a part on one side of his head. The new hair cut made his eyes pop even more making them more noticeable. Olivia never actually paid attention to Fitz's eyes before. They were a deep blue. It looked like she was looking at the ocean.<p>

Fitz got nervous by her lack of words. "Do you not like it?"

"N-No. I actually... Love it. You look very handsome."

Fitz smiled. "Are you flirting with me Olivia Pope?"

Olivia chuckled. "Let's go finish shopping." Olivia paid for his appointment and they went to finish their shopping. The rest of the time they were shopping, Fitz couldn't help but notice how Olivia stared at him. She would look at him and get this look in her eyes, and she would sometimes stare off into space.

3 hours later, Olivia was dropping Fitz back off at his dorm with his things. He had to make two trips to take all of his things to his room. Olivia offered to help him but he made up the excuse that his dorm leader didn't allow females into their dorm building. "Thank you for this Olivia."

Olivia smiled at him. "No problem Fitz. Tomorrow is the start of Homecoming week. We always start with a student gathering in the student lounge on the first day. It's just all of us coming together and playing games, grilling, drinking, just a mini party. That's the perfect time to make our big appearance together as the new Fitz. Meet me tomorrow at the courtyard across from the student lounge."

Fitz nodded. "Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Olivia was leaning against the wall waiting for Fitz. She kept looking at her phone to check the time. He was 15 minutes late. A few stragglers were making their way into the student lounge. Someone came behind Olivia and put their hands over her eyes. "This better be Fitzgerald Grant."<p>

Fitz removed his hands from her eyes and she turned around to face him. "I'm sorry I'm late but I couldn't decide on what to wear." Olivia took in Fitz's appearance. He had on a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black Levi jeans, his black and white Converse with his Ray Ban aviators on. Olivia thought he looked sexy. She couldn't believe how much he's changed with having this makeover. "It looks like someone ragged my brain this morning when getting dressed."

Olivia smiled. She had on a white fitted tank, black Levi jeans, and red pumps. She had her hair up in a knot, hoop earrings in, red lip stick, and her Ray abandoned aviators. "I think it would be the other way around."

Fitz put his hand our for Olivia to take. "Ready to wow the crowd baby?" Olivia nodded and took his hand. Everyone was standing around mingling with each other. The doors opened and in walked Olivia and Fitz hand-in-hand. The student lounge grew quite as everyone stared at him. Olivia felt Fitz's body tense up. She tucked on his hand lightly to make him look at her and she lifted up his sunglasses. She reached up and kissed him. Everyone in the student lounge gasped. Olivia pulled back and looked into Fitz's eyes. She could tell in his eyes that he felt it too. Neither knew how to explain it but it felt good. As they started making there way further threw the student lounge, girls started smiling at Fitz and whispering about him. Somehow, Fitz ended up getting taken away from her by these two girls. Olivia spotted Abby and walked over to her.

"Olivia! What the hell was that?" Abby shrieked at her.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Um hello! Fitz went from not to hot in a weekend! Then you two walked in here together kissing and holding hands!"

"I owed him. He wanted me to make him popular. So I gave him a makeover and said we were dating, then we plan to break up in 3 months. I'm pretty sure he'll be popular by then."

Abby scoffed. "Looks like he's already getting there." Olivia turned around to see Fitz with a swarm of girls standing around him giggling in his face. Olivia didn't know what was going on but she felt jealous at seeing Fitz flirting with other girls. _SNAP OUT OF IT OLIVIA! YALL AREN'T TOGETHER! YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO HELP HIM!_ Fitz looked up and saw Olivia staring at him. For some reason, he felt guilty for flirting with other people in her face when their supposed to be acting like their dating_. I SHOULD'NT FEEL GUILTY RIGHT? WE'RE JUST PRETENDING._ Fitz smiled at her and she smiled back at him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm late posting and that thus chapter is short. I'm also starting two new other stories. Hopefully I can get at least two chapters of each story uploaded over Thanksgiving break. Thank you to all the people who have stuck by me with this story, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

For the rest of the night, Olivia stayed to herself not really mingling with the other students like she usually does. She was leaning against the wet bar with a drink in her hand. For some reason, she didn't feel like herself. She kept watching Fitz. He was on the dance floor sandwiched between two girls. She knew she. Opulent get jealous because they were only pretending, but she was jealous. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Abby walking up to her.

"Olivia! What are you doing?!" Olivia still didn't look over at Abby. Abby pushed her lightly. "Liv!"

Olivia snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"I said what are you doing?!"

Olivia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Abby pointed over to Fitz on the dance floor. "If y'all are supposed to be pretending-"

"Abby lower your voice! I don't want anyone to know it's supposed to be fake!"

"If y'all are supposed to be pretending, then you need to prove that to the everyone else or they'll figure out its fake. You need to go stop that."

Olivia turned to look at Fitz on the dance floor. "You're right Abby. If he was my real boyfriend, I wouldn't be okay with him doing that." Olivia sat her drink down and walked over to Fitz and the two girls dancing. She tapped one of the girls on the shoulder but she didn't turn around. She grabbed the girl on the shoulder and pulled her off Fitz. "Move."

Fitz felt one of the girls move away from him so her turned around. "Liv? What are you doing?"

Olivia ignored him and pushed the other girl away from him. "Move!"

"Olivia, what the hell?! I was-"

Olivia pointed her finger at Fitz. "Listen. You will not embarrass me like that. If we're gonna do this, then you need to act like my boyfriend for real. Now dance with me." A slow reggae song started to play through the loud speakers. Olivia turned her back to Fitz and she took a deep breath. Olivia grabbed at Fitz's waist and pulled him closer so her butt was on his dick. Olivia put her hands over her head and started grinding to the beat of the music with Fitz matching her movements. They were both oblivious to the staring eyes of people in the crowd. Olivia guided Fitz's hands down to grip her hips. This made Olivia grind on him harder. Fitz had never experienced something like that before nor has he ever been this close to a girl before. Fitz groaned at the feeling of Olivia's ass rubbing against his dick. "You like that?"

Fitz lowered his mouth to her ear. "What are you doing to me?"

The music ended and Olivia turned around to face Fitz. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Teaching you a lesson." Olivia walked off leaving Fitz on the dance floor by himself stunned.

"Yo, Fitz!" Fitz turned around and saw Edison and other football players coming towards him. Fitz was about to turn and walk away when Edison put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Woah Fitz, I just wanted to talk."

Fitz shrugged Edison's hand off his shoulder and he out his hands in his pockets. "What do you want Edison? You've never been interested in me before so what?"

Edison put his hand on the back of his neck. "About that man.. I'm sorry. I misjudged you before I even got to know you. Maybe we can be cool?" Edison held out his hand for a handshake.

Fitz looked at Edison. He could either be friends with him and make his popularity go up, or he could be a jerk right now and get bullied more from Edison. Fitz thought about it and he honestly didn't want to have to worry about Edison bullying him anymore. "Yeah man, we're cool." Fitz gave Edison a firm hand shake.

Edison smiled. "Good. My boys and I were gonna go out and have a little fun, you wanna join us?"

"You want to hangout with me?"

Edison patted Fitz on his back. "Duh man! That's what friends do. Let's go." He out his arm around Fitz's shoulders and lead him out of the building.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Olivia had notice that Fitz has been a lot more social with people. She even notice that he's been hanging out with Edison and his group a lot lately. She still catches him a flirting with other girls when he doesn't think she notices. Olivia realizes that she actually has no right to get jealous. They aren't evened really dating. She is just doing this as a favor for him, but somehow, it didn't feel that way for her. It was Sunday afternoon and this was the day Olivia took time for herself and her studies. She had on her glasses, a sleep shirt with boy shirts, and she wore her natural curly hair in a mess bun at the ip of her head. She had TLC playing in the background while she sat in her hammock on her balcony studying, eating popcorn, and drinking red wine. Moments later, there was a knock at her door. Olivia usually didn't have anyone over on Sunday so she didn't know who it could be. They knocked on the door louder. "I'm coming!" Olivia looked through the peep hole and saw Fitz standing on the other side. She looked at herself in the mirror to check how she looked. She groaned, "Pull yourself together Olivia." She unlocked the door and opened it. "What do you need Fitzgerald?"<p>

Olivia had a hard time standing there trying to keep herself together as she looked at Fitz. He had on a white fitted t-shirt that showed on his now built chest, black sweatpants, and red Converse. Olivia couldn't help but stare at his chest. He must have been working out because she noticed his muscles that weren't that big before. Olivia was so far zoned out that she didn't even hear him speaking to her. "Olivia!"

Olivia shook her head and looked Fitz in his eyes. "Huh? Sorry. What were you saying?"

Fitz smirked because he caught her staring at him but decided not to bring it up. Fitz noticed that she had her natural hair out. He had never seen her natural curls before. And she had glasses on. Fitz thought this laid-back version of Olivia was gorgeous. "I'm here to take you out on a date."

Olivia looked at him and shook her head. "We can't Fitz." She let go of the door and walked back inside her dorm room.

Fitz looked down and noticed she had the smallest boy shorts on that he's ever seen on a girl. He couldn't help but watch her ass as her hips swayed side to side as she walked. "Damn." Fitz whispered under his breath.

Olivia turned around to face him. "What was that Fitz?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Look Olivia, you're my girlfriend and that means I'm allowed to take you out on dates. Plus I wanna go while the sun is setting."

Olivia shook her head. "No Fitz. I'm your pretend girlfriend remember?"

"But you said so yourself that we have to make it convincible. Just one date. Please Livvie."

Livvie? Olivia had never been called that before. When Fitz called her that, she actually liked it. She watched as he tried to make a puppy dog face which made Olivia giggle. "Fine. Just let me get changed."

"There's no need. You look perfect the way you are." This made Olivia blush big time. "Come on." Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and lead her out the door. Fitz smiled with confidence, o"I finally got my own car so now I can drive us places." Fitz walked Olivia around to the passenger seat of his 1966 Dodge Charger and held the door for her to get in. Fitz walked around to the drivers side and got in. "You ready?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>A while later, Fitz pulled up to the beach. "What are we doing at the beach Fitz?"<p>

Fitz looked over at Olivia and smiled. "We're here for our date." Fitz got out the car and went around to open Olivia's door for her. "We're going to my secret spot."

Olivia followed Fitz down the beach. "What secret spot?" They were walking towards a big cliff with vines falling all around it.

"My brother and I found this place before he.." Fitz stopped talking. This didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. "Come on, it's this way." Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and lead her through the vines that fell down covering in opening to a cave. The walked through several vines and rocks until they reached an opening and heard something that sounded like a waterfall. Fitz turned to look at Olivia and smiled. He lead her out through the opening of the cave and she instantly gasped at what she saw in front of her.

"This is so beautiful Fitz." There was a beautiful 20 foot high waterfall falling down into a mini pond with beautiful wild flowers surrounding it. Fitz had laid out a blanket with a rose in a vase in the middle of it, and little desserts sprawled out on it. Olivia turned around to face Fitz with tears in her eyes. "No one has ever gone out their way to do something like this for me."

Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his mouth to kiss it. "You deserve this Olivia. Come on, let's eat." Fitz lead her over to the blanket and sat down next to her. He grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and held it up to Olivia's mouth. "Open up."

"Fitz."

"Open your mouth Livve." Olivia looked at Fitz for a minute. A small grin started to appear on her face. She opened her mouth and bit into the strawberry. Olivia closed her eyes, tilted her head back and moaned at the sweet taste of the strawberry. Fitz couldn't help but stare at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He stared at her neck as she tilted her head back. All he could think about was kissing all over her neck. "Uh, Olivia?"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Fitz and giggled. "Sorry. Yeah?"

"I-uh..I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. It means a lot."

Olivia gave Fitz a small smile. "It's no problem Fitz." They fell into a comfortable silence. "Let's go swimming."

"But we don't have swimming clothes."

Olivia got up and took her shirt off revealing her purple laced bra. "I know." She started making her way to the water and taking her pants off at the same time. When she got to the edge, she dived down into the water and came back up smiling. "Come on Fitz! The water feels great!" Fitz stared at Olivia. He couldn't believe she was comfortable enough to take her clothes off in front of him.

Fitz got up, took his clothes off, and dived in the water near Olivia. He swam up to Olivia and wrapped his arms around. He came from under water and just stared at her. They started to get lost in each other's eyes. "You're very beautiful Olivia."

"Really?"

"Really." Olivia looked down at his lips. They slowly started to inch towards each other's face.

Olivia's chest started to rise and fall heavily. "Kiss me Fitz." Fitz leaned down and gently kissed her on her lips. It was the simplest, yet most intimate kiss.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update and for this chapter being so short. I've been really busy with school and dance. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Thank you all who are hanging in there with me and reviewing my story :)**

Chapter 5

_Fitz got to the woods and turned around. He saw his brother Dent on the ground next to his horse. "Dent!" Fitz jumped off his horse and he was about to run towards his brother when someone grabbed him pulling him back. _

_"No Fitz!" It was his father's right hand man, Huck. "If you run out there, they'll kill you!" _

_Fitz squirmed in his arms. "But that's my brother! Let me go Huck!" _

_"I know Fitz. And Dent sacrificed himself for you! But we have to go, now!" Huck got on the horse and pulled Fitz up with him. They headed back towards the ranch. _

Fitz jumped out of his sleep at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He kept having nightmares all revolving around his brother. He looked at his cell phone and saw that Edison was calling him. He grabbed his phone and clicked the answer button. "Wassup man?" He laid back on his pillow and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yo Fitz! There's this hot party tonight happening at Club Playa, you should come!"

Fitz sighed. "I don't know man."

"Come on! There's gonna be fine ass girls there ready to fuck. You need to come out and have some fun!"

Fitz thought about it for a minute. He really did want to go out with his friends and have some fun. His mind slowly drifted over to Olivia. He didn't want to upset her, but they also weren't really dating. "I'm gonna think about it and I'll let you know around noon later."

"Aight man, just let me know." Fitz hung up the phone and decided to call Olivia.

It ringed three times then she answered. "What?"

Fitz chuckled. "Why do you answer the phone like you're upset?"

Olivia giggled. "I'm not upset, it's just the way I answer. Now what do you want?"

"Well I called to ask, if you were going to that party at Club Playa tonight."

"I haven't decided yet. Are you?"

"I might. Edison asked me to go. Would you like to go shopping with me before the party?"

Olivia giggled. "I never thought I would go on shopping sprees with my pretend boyfriend. Sure I'll come. Just come over here when you're ready."

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

><p>It was around 3:00 when Olivia and Fitz decided to take a break to sit down and grab a bite to eat inside the food court. Olivia was eating Chinese food while Fitz had something from Charley's. "I'm gonna go refill my drink." Fitz nodded his head and Olivia left the table.<p>

Fitz was went back to eating his food when he heard a squeal and someone tell his name. "Fitz! Oh my gosh!"

Fitz turned around and grew wide eyed. There before him was his best childhood friend, Amanda Tanner. "Oh my gosh! Amanda!" Fitz got up and gave her a big hug. He stepped back and looked at her up and down. "Wow! Look at you! You've changed so much from the nerdy girl back in Santa Barbara! You look... HOT!" Fitz actually thought she looked pretty sexy. Her red hair was longer and her breast were a lot fuller.

Amanda blushed at his compliment. "Aw, thank you. You look very sexy yourself. Who would have known that nerdy Fitz would have changed his look?"

Fitz chuckled at this. "What are you doing in Miami?"

"I just transferred here to go to University of Miami."

"Get out!" Fitz pointed at himself. "I got there now!"

Amanda gasped. "No way! That's great! It's gonna be like old times!" Both Fitz and Amanda were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice Olivia standing there. Olivia stood there and took Amanda in. She had long red hair that stopped at her mid back. Olivia thought she had a pie face with her squinty eyes and small lips. She didn't even think she was that pretty. It looked like her and Fitz were flirting and Olivia didn't like that at all.

Olivia walked up next to Fitz and cleared her throat. He turned around and faced her. "Oh Olivia," He never really called her Olivia. "Amanda, this is Olivia, my uh-..um.."

Olivia looked at Fitz and raised her eyebrow. "Girlfriend Fitz." She turned to Amanda and stuck her hand out with a fake smile on her face. "I'm Fitz's girlfriend, Olivia. Nice to meet you."

Amanda grabbed her hand and shook it with a fake smile as well. "It was nice to meet you Olivia."

Olivia turned to Fitz and smiled but he could tell it was a fake smile because it didn't meet her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..but actually.. Liv.. Uh.. I was gonna take Amanda out and show her around the campus. She just transferred to UM and she doesn't really know the pla-.."

Olivia held up her hand to stop Fitz from talking. "I get it." She grabbed her things from the table and walked off. She couldn't help but to be pissed at Fitz.

* * *

><p>"This place is really beautiful Fitz." Amanda and Fitz had been walking around the campus for about 2 hours looking at the place. Fitz showed her all the dorm rooms, student lounge, gym, auditorium, and the classrooms.<p>

Fitz stopped walking and grabbed her hand. "I really missed you a Amanda. It's nice to have an old friend around."

Amanda blushed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I really missed you too." They slowly started walking back to her dorm room holding hands.

When they got to your door, Fitz stopped and faced her. "Hey, there's this party tonight and you should come. It's at this place called Club Playa that everyone goes too. I can drive you too."

Amanda pretended like she had to think about it and giggled. "Sure I'll go. Pick me up at 8:00."

"Okay." Fitz rubbed her arm up and down before he turned and walked away.

Amanda walked into her dorm room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down pulling her phone out an dialing a number. She sat looking at her nails waiting for someone to answer. A raspy voice came through the phone. "Do you have him?"

Amanda smiled evilly. "Of course I do. I just need about 3 months and I'll have him wrapped around my finger."

**Please review :) **


End file.
